


Snack Time

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye, Wanda, and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

Once Skye worked out what the problem was- namely that Wanda, having been kept by Hydra since she was ten, had zero dating or flirting experience- things went a lot smoother. Skye stopped hitting on her and formerly asked her out to dinner. Wanda’s eyes widened, like something had dawned on her, and she smiled and said yes.

Wanda had never been to a five star restaurant either. Neither had Skye, so they went to a greasy fast food joint instead.

“Welcome to America,” Skye said as Wanda tried to find any hint of chicken in her chicken nuggets.

 

“What are you doing?” Wanda asked, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Skye grinned at her as she stirred copious amounts of peanut butter and chocolate syrup into vanilla ice cream. It looked like a strange cake batter. She was using the biggest bowl and spoon to mix it. It looked as though Skye had emptied half the ice cream bucket into the mixture.

“All we had was plain vanilla. I had to do something.”

Wanda leaned over to get a better look, and immediately pulled away as the smell of peanut butter hit her.

“I’ve always preferred cake myself.”

“Yeah, me too,” Skye said.“But I hate baking so we’re having ice cream.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing. Just feels like a nice night for ice cream. Here.” Skye shoved the spoon, covered thickly in chocolaty brown ice cream, into her mouth.

“What do you think?” she asked, once Wanda recovered from the brain freeze.

“I like it.”

 

“What are you doing to that pizza?” Skye said.

“Everything in the fridge was about to go bad and there wasn’t enough to make two.”

Wanda was trying to find places on the already crowded pizza to put the mushrooms so that they wouldn’t be noticed. They both hated mushrooms but they also hated letting things go to waste.

“Just put them all in the corner and that can be Sam’s slice,” said Skye. “He’s the mushroom guy.”

She didn’t expect Wanda to take her suggestion, but she gathered up all the mushrooms and laid them out in what would become a sizable corner piece.

“This is Romanov’s slice,” Wanda said, pointing at another corner covered in black olives.

Skye nodded. “Widow loves her olives.”

The other two corners were shrimp and onion, and the rest was sausage and pineapple.

“Well, the important thing is _most_ of us will enjoy supper tonight.”

 

Porridge was supposed to be simple. It took Skye three tries to get the consistency right. Luckily Wanda was not awake to witness the damage. Skye had had enough porridge for a lifetime back in the orphanage, and she wondered if part of her was messing up on purpose.

She set the bowl on Wanda’s placemat just as she entered the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Skye greeted, throwing some pop tarts into the toaster. “I made you breakfast.”

Wanda smiled. “Thank you.”

Skye watched in amusement as Wanda stirred three heaping spoonful’s of brown sugar into her porridge. “When I was a kid, if the porridge changed color we were using too much sugar.”

“Really?” said Wanda, tossing in some blueberries and raspberries. “No wonder you can’t stand the stuff. Enjoy your cardboard and icing.”

 

The next morning Wanda made Skye the kind of breakfast she liked; eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and half an orange. Skye liked things dripping in butter and oil. Wanda didn’t have the stomach for it this early in the morning. She was happy with tea and jam.

“Wow. How many are we feeding?” Skye asked.

Wanda blushed. “I can help you with the potatoes but you’re on your own for the rest.”

 

They’d squeezed themselves onto the armchair, legs dangling over the armrest, a box of fruit roll-ups resting on Skye’s stomach.

“We have to do it like this.”

Skye unrolled one, stuck one end in her mouth and the other in Wanda’s mouth

“Like Lady and the Tramp,” Skye explained around the candy.

Wanda had trouble keeping her end in her mouth because she couldn’t stop giggling, but eventually they each met in the middle, lips touching. It wasn’t much of a kiss; they were giggling too hard and their mouths were too full. But they swallowed the last of the snack; Wanda downed a glass of water to take the edge off the sweetness, and kissed each other properly.


End file.
